nonfictional_alien_speciesfandomcom-20200213-history
UFO
UFO is the acronym for Unidentified Flying Object. In many cases, they can be explained by meteorological phenomena, but some are without plausible explanation. Possible natural explanations Sprites Sprites are natural phenomena that emit a light in the sky. Because they take on strange shapes - like a ball - they can easily be mistaken for aliens on alien ships. Despite this, the formation of Sprites is very natural. The phenomenon occurs when lightning from thunderstorms excites the electric field above a storm. This produces a huge light that can be seen very easily. Missile tests In 2009, a sphere of white light with a tail of blue light appeared in the northern sky of Norway, leaving many people curious - after all, this could be an extraterrestrial visitor or something of another dimension. However, the probable alien was a Russian military test. At the time, a failed missile was launched shortly after launch. Because of this, the projectile went out of control, generating rather intriguing lights. Strange clouds Because of wind or aircraft movement, optical illusions can occur that make the clouds appear to have bizarre shapes, which can be mistaken for extraterrestrial craft. Balloons In 2010, several people in Manhattan noticed strange, bright spots moving in the sky. As the stars do not "walk" and there are no round airplanes, many felt they were observing an alien contact. However, the unidentified objects were 12 balloons that escaped from a marriage, and they even traveled up to 15 kilometers away. Venus The planet Venus is one of the brightest stars at night, being one of the only planets that can be seen without any special equipment. It appears glowing, as if it were a very gleaming star, and for this reason, it is often taken as a UFO. Secret aircrafts In 2016, several Americans reported that they saw something that looked like illegal missile launches. However, the US Department of Defense did not report any type of test of the genre, which generated the suspicions of alien visits. Some time later, some authorities said that it was a secret military test, in which a last generation aircraft was used. Because of this, there were huge trails in the sky and an object flying at incredible speed. Other secret military tests The 1940s and 1950s in the United States were very productive on the subject of "suspected aliens", and the reason is quite simple: secret military projects. What generated the most controversy was the case of the powerful microphones that were taken to the skies by balloons, with the aim of trying to "listen" to the Russians' nuclear tests. However, this technique was not very effective and the devices ended up falling - being that one of them generated the whole legend of Roswell. However, there are still people who doubt this version of the story and say that the US government really came to have extraterrestrial beings. Hallucinations There are many cases where the person thinks they have seen UFOs, but was only having hallucinations. This can be generated by the effect of drugs, mental disorders, etc. Other explanations Fraud Not necessarily all, but most reports, photos and videos about UFOs are farces. The people who do this aim only at attention. Some actually see an unidentified flying object, but end up fantasizing or adding details that did not really happen. Unexplained Natural Phenomenon There are many things that science is unaware of, and many things that are given as UFOs, in fact are just natural phenomena so far unknown. Alien In the latter case, the only plausible explanation is alien. They are rare, but there are sightings where this really happens.